


Five Chick Flick Moments That Didn't Make Dean Puke

by Lunarwolfik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfik/pseuds/Lunarwolfik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one time they're in Okalahoma and Dean's hurt real bad.  Blood's pooling around his feet and the ache in his side, torn flesh from claws the size of a man's head, hurts like a son of a bitch.  But the dragon (a real honest to god dragon that some half-wit raised from the netherworld or the otherworld or wherever the fuck) is dead, shot a dozen times or more.  It's not going to be burning down barns or snacking on virgins ever again, that's for sure.  Sam's beat up almost as bad, but he manages to make his way through the rubble to Dean, looking scared and white around the eyes.</p><p>"Dean-"</p><p>"M'fine Sam." He's not, they both know he's not, but there's no way he's going to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Chick Flick Moments That Didn't Make Dean Puke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisontaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/gifts).



1\. This one time they're in Okalahoma and Dean's hurt real bad. Blood's pooling around his feet and the ache in his side, torn flesh from claws the size of a man's head, hurts like a son of a bitch. But the dragon (a real honest to god dragon that some half-wit raised from the netherworld or the otherworld or wherever the fuck) is dead, shot a dozen times or more. It's not going to be burning down barns or snacking on virgins ever again, that's for sure. Sam's beat up almost as bad, but he manages to make his way through the rubble to Dean, looking scared and white around the eyes.

"Dean-"

"M'fine Sam." He's not, they both know he's not, but there's no way he's going to admit it.

"No, you're not. We got a get you to a hospital." Sam's by his side and Dean shifts his weight, automatically leaning into his brother, letting Sam wrap an arm around his shoulders and walk them, ever so slowly, back to the car.

"Nothing a sewing kit and some antiseptic won't handle. Dude, seriously, I'm fine." And then the world does this funny blurring-tilting thing and he hears Sam's voice, muffled and clear all at once, calling his name before everything's gone.

He wakes up in a hospital bed to Sam holding his hand a little too tight and murmuring prayers under his breath.

"I love you, man, you're not supposed to be the one that leaves remember, that's my thing."

Later, he pretends like he never heard it. Because Winchesters just don't talk about shit like that.  


***

2\. When Sam says that he'd die for him. Mostly because it catches him off guard. And because he knows he's never going to let that happen. Ever. So it's better if he doesn't even think about it, okay?  


***

3\. Sammy's first day of school. It's not like he gets all weepy and over protective, because dude, no, but Sammy's a little scared when they get to the schoolyard. Dean has to go to Mrs. Breckenridge's class and Sam has to go to the kindergarten wing, so he grips Sam's shoulder and tells him not to let anyone hassle him. Tells Sam that he'd be right down the hall (well almost) if anything happened, which it probably won't, but you can never be too sure. And no, Sammy, the teachers are not aliens in disguise, they won't suck your brains out, and they're not demons either so don't go calling cristo at 'em. And don't talk about what we do. Period.

Sammy looks at him with big round eyes, nods once, and hugs him. It catches Dean off guard, but before he can say something or push Sam away because you just don't _do_ things like that at school, Sammy's off, dinosaur lunchbox in one hand, and following the other kids down the hall.  


***

4\. Sam gives Dean a leather photo album for his birthday, rescuing what few pictures they have from the little wooden box that Dean was sure as hell he'd lost in the crash. The pictures are all still rough around the edges, with new tears and rips and stark creases marring their surface.

The album's heavy, a solid weight in his hands, the words _The Winchester Family_ emblazoned across the front in gold relief that catches the light and holds it. The leather is smooth, slippery beneath his fingers, and all Dean can do is clutch it tight and stare.  


***

5\. Lying in the backseat of the Impala, his insides all broken and bruised, he can't really feel much. It's like the whole world's been turned down to negative five, all drab grays and muted noise, the dull thrum of the Impala's engine lulling him to sleep. But somehow. he can still hear Dad and Sam arguing, just like always, butting heads and being right pains in the ass.

When Sam looks into the rearview mirror though, Dean can't even come close to understanding what's written across his brother's face.

"No sir, not before everything."

And in that one moment, Sam says exactly what Dean's needs to hear.

And that's enough.


End file.
